


Gackt the Mana slayer/Bunny layer

by cherrylng



Category: BREAKERZ, Gackt (Musician) - Fandom, Jrock, Moi Dix Mois, Visual Kei - Fandom
Genre: Crack, M/M, Sexual implications, Violence, more crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylng/pseuds/cherrylng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gackt slays Mana, and after a day of slayin', he hunts down a bunny for a layin'~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gackt the Mana slayer/Bunny layer

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Dec. 31st, 2010. I regret nothing on writing this.

Gackt unsheathes his gleaming blade... ready to slay the witch whose name is cursed to eternal muteness if one ever whispers the witch's name...   
  
But Gackt shows no fear, for he utters Mana's name without a slight hindrance of loss to his beautiful voice...   
  
With his trusty white/black/whatever-the-fuck-of-a-colour-there-is horse, he thrusts his sword high, galloping towards the dark castle.   
  
Crashing down the back door (why was there a front door in the first place?), Gackt, using his sexy voice, bellows, "Come out, Mana the witch! Your days are over!"   
  
Mana, his/her face as cold and hard as marble, his/her hair that makes Medusa's snakes cower in fear, appears in front of the brave slayer, his/her servant K by his/her side.   
  
Mana, with his/her cold voice that sends chills down to Gackt's horse's spine, replies, "So you've return, slayer? Then this time, try my servant before myself."   
  
"Attack, K!" Mana ordered, and the slightly dead looking servant jumps up and runs towards the slayer, sharp claws ready for its killing.   
  
Of course, with Gackt's trusty blade that hungers for kill and blood, he easily slays K down without breaking a sweat (or did we blink when he did sweat?).   
  
With K, his/her loyal servant/dog down, Mana is unamused. Another servant/dog slain by the brave Gackt. His/her unmoving eyes looked on at Gackt, fingers twitching like rocks being snapped in half, summoning spells to kill the wretched slayer.   
  
But Gackt's senses were faster than the witch's fingers (they really do sound like rocks being snapped in half), jumping down from his horse, and immediately, his sword held up high, the blade driven down to the cold, cold body of the witch we called Mana.   
  
 _Hack, hack, hack!  
Slash, slash, slash!   
Stab, stab, stab!_   
  
With the blade savouring the blood, Gackt looks at the mutilated body of the once infamous Mana the witch, his/her cold eyes now staring down on the dirty floor (K never did make a good housecleaner)   
  
"Now," Gackt announces, sweat coming down on his brows, "I shall cleanse myself before my feast for a bunny."   
  
And after his (intense) cleansing to clean off the blood of a servant/dog and a dead witch from his marble statue like body, he strode down the fields with his horse (his horse wanted somebody's ass of his back), and there he sees! A pair of black bunny ears!   
  
Hopping about without a slightest hint of worry, Daigo plays at the pasture, singing a tune well known to many who pass by this pasture.   
  
 _"Silhouette in the moonlight  
Are you a bunny girl in an eternal mating season?   
Like a little devil, making an innocent face   
Saying, “Anytime you want, baby,”   
Isn’t that foul play?"   
_  
Gackt stood there, his face turn into one of amusement.   
  
 _"Like a nocturnal bunny  
I wanna hop, wanna catch you   
With a bowtie and a tuxedo   
I wanna escort you to our love nest"_   
  
Daigo sang without care of how many parents plugged up the ears of their innocent children from the indecent abomination which Daigo calls his music.   
  
 _"Wanna hold, wanna hold you now  
Wanna kiss, wanna kiss you now   
I wanna fill that soft nape of your neck   
With red bruises"_   
  
Nearby, an old woman passed out on the road, her ears unable to believe that such indecency reached to her deaf ears.   
  
 _"Chasing, running away, CRY  
Luring, crossing, WHY   
I wanna jump on you from behind   
And go at you like mad"_   
  
And now our brave slayer, Gackt, has now set his sights on the beautiful bunny as a layer. He must have that bunny!   
  
 _"Wanna catch, wanna catch you BUNNY  
Over and over, over and over, HONEY   
I wanna thrust it from behind   
And make a mess out of you"_   
  
 _"Wanna catch, wanna catch you BUNNY_  
Over and over, over and over, HONEY   
I wanna blindly shoot at that face   
That chest, that hair, that mouth"   
  
The pasture is deserted with the exception of Gackt and his horse, and the mad sexy bunny, Daigo. And the sun's barely down yet.   
  
Gackt (now the bunny layer) strode up the pasture, and towards the singing bunny, which is playing with his fluffy tail.   
  
"If you do not mind, may I have you for tonight?" Gackt requests, his grin now turn into a smirk.   
  
Daigo looks up from his tail (It was a lot of fun playing with your tail), and smiles back.   
  
"Then can somebody like you," he teases (bunnies are known to tease), "fulfil my fantasies and hunger?"   
  
"I can," Gackt answers, his arms already swept the bunny boy. "I can fulfil any fantasy one has."   
  
"And," he leans closer to that amusing face, "I want to satisfy both of our hunger." he purrs.   
  
With that, Gackt has a bunny wrapped around his finger (or should we say arms?), he carried him to his horse, and they rode away to the mansion of the slayer/layer.   
  
And that night, the moans and screams and shouts coming out from the mansion, with the slayer's name in toll, became a legend, known high and low.  
  
  
END!!!


End file.
